1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a motor vehicle, wherein the transmission includes a torque converter and a continuously variable transmission and provides jerk-free shifting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmissions having a continuously variable transmission ratio provide the advantage of changing the transmission ratio continuously, entirely without jerking. A characteristic feature of such transmissions is their limited transmission ratio spread and their limited torque transmitting capability. In order to avoid disadvantages because of those characteristic features, power-branched transmission structures are employed that enable a greater transmission ratio spread and that include a continuously variable transmission stage, in particular a variable speed drive unit. The design of such transmission structures is generally relatively complex.
An object of the present invention is to provide a transmission, in particular a motor vehicle transmission, having a continuously variable transmission ratio that enables a large transmission ratio spread and that is capable of accommodating a high torque of a drive engine.